bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Sara Gilbert
Sara Gilbert (born January 29, 1975, Santa Monica, California) is an American actress best known for her role as Darlene Conner-Healy from 1988–1997 in the U.S. sitcom Roseanne. She also guest stars as Leslie Winkle in CBS sitcom The Big Bang Theory. Early life Gilbert was born Sara Rebecca Abeles in . Her parents are Barbara Crane (née Cowan) and Harold Abeles. Her two older adopted half-siblings, Melissa Gilbert and Jonathan Gilbert, were stars of . Melissa and Jonathan were adopted by Barbara and her first husband Paul Gilbert (born Paul MacMahon); Paul died in 1975. Abeles changed her surname to Gilbert to become an in 1984. Television career Gilbert decided at age six that she wanted to be an actress after her older sister, Melissa Gilbert, got a plaque on the Following appearances in movies and a l for , at the age of thirteen she landed the role of Darlene Conner, the sarcastic middle child, in . Sara was a cast member during the show's nine-year run from 1988 to 1997, for which she also wrote a fourth-season episode called "Don't Make Me Over". Her contribution was considered so important to Roseanne that the show's producers juggled story lines and taping schedules to allow her to study at while remaining part of the cast, shooting remote segments of Darlene at a in . At Yale, she majored in art with an emphasis on ; she graduated with honors in 1997. Gilbert has made guest appearances on shows such as , , , and . Starting in 2004, she had a recurring role as Jane Figler on the long-running hospital drama . She returned to television in the fall of 2005 in the sitcom Twins on The network. The sitcom was canceled after one season, when the WB and networks merged to become The CW and had to drop a number of shows. She also had a recurring role on the short-lived CBS sitcom The Class as Fern Velch. Since 2007 she has appeared in many episodes of The Big Bang Theory on CBS as Leslie Winkle, a scientist to the character played by Johnny Galecki, who also portrayed her longtime and David Healy on Roseanne. Starting with the second episode of the second season of The Big Bang Theory, Gilbert was elevated to the show's main cast, portraying once again a potential love interest of Galecki's character. At the end of January, it was announced that the didn't know how to write for her character full time and her status was, once again, reduced from regular to recurring. Currently she is a and of " " which premiered October 18, 2010. Gilbert appears alongside Julie Chen, , Sheryl Underwood and . On March 11, 2014, Mayim Bailik (Amy) visited "The Talk" and was interviewed by Sara Gilbert (Leslie Winkle). They both appeared on "The Lunar Excitation"; Amy's first appearance and Leslie's last. Film career Gilbert has appeared in two films alongside , in in 1992 and in 2001. She has had several other minor roles following Roseanne, including short film $30 (aka 30 Bucks) as part of the feature, and . She directed her own short film Persona Non Grata in 1998. Personal life In her teens, Gilbert became a . Today, she supports numerous organizations such as , , , Elizabeth Glaser Pediatric Foundation, and AIDS Project Los Angeles. She stated on in November 2008 that she has now adopted a lifestyle. She has been in a relationship with since 2002, and she came out as a in 2010. They have a son, Levi Hank, born in October 2004 and a daughter, Sawyer, born on August 2, 2007. Adler is the of Levi and Gilbert is the birth mother of Sawyer. Filmography External links * Sara Gilberton IMDb * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sara_Gilbert - Wikapedia Site Category:Cast Category:Articles With Photos Category:Leslie Category:Actress Category:Main Cast Category:Recurring Characters Category:Scientists Category:Season 3 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 1 Category:The Big Bang Theory